custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Altronia Continuity
, | setting=Various| date=N/A}} The Altronia Continuity is a fanon storyline posted on the Lego Message Boards. Pertaining articles are posted on this wiki.'' History The story originated with Sidd making Matu out of some sets, including Turahk, Bomonga, and the Ussanui. The next contributors were Sidd's cousins, who made the first two prototypes of Rohko. Sidd then decided to make a story about the characters, and it quickly evolved, gaining more and more characters. Argh became closely acquainted with Sidd about a year down the road, and often visited him and joined in with little mock fights between the figures. He even added his own characters, many of which Sidd liked. The story kept progressing and getting better as time went on. Soon Argh found Authors' Hangout, an started posting as story about his characters on it. He soon told Sidd about it, and the stories merged and picked up where the two were in their little loose storyline they had been doing mock fights as part of. The story continued to improve. When Argh learned about Custom Bionicles, he began following some of the stories there, particularly The Hydros Chronicles. Sidd found it sometime later, and put Levuku's page on it to mark the character's passing. The pair then gained a near-permanent foothold in the wiki and firmly rooted most of their info there. The older parts of the story are currently under revision, and the very first story is being rewritten, but with the original basic plot. Story Kanahka's Chronicle Two Hordika, Kanahka and Rohko, try to take up residence in Metru Nui, but the Matoran think that they are invading and try to drive them away. The pair make their way away from Metru Nui, planning to take up residence on another, more lush, jungle-like island. On the way, they meet up with three other beings with nowhere to go. The three outcasts are included into the group of nobodies. On the way to yet another island to restock their supplies, the five amigos are ambushed by three little pirates who are beaten quite easily. Upon landing, the pirates meet them again and propose an alliance, growing their ranks to eight. On that same island, the three pirates combine into a Kaita and defeat a Kikanalo. The final island of residence is found, and named Crystal Island. Once landed, the eight renegades begin scouting caves, but discover two new enemies, one named Thranatuka After a brief and successful battle, the eight new teammates set up camp on the island. This story is still unfinished... Clearly Carnage A group of renegades on Crystal Island are left in the wake of conflicts with Makuta Rayzok and his minions. They see their enemies begin to mount anther attack, but move the fight to a secluded cave not far away from their real base. They are joined by some old friends of Voran, their leader. An army of Scorpio-Spiders arrives for Rayzok, led by a mutant Skakdi named Jaykorax. The battle is won, and their current enemy, Rayzok, is buried in rubble. Rayzok's Rampage Rayzok breaks free and captures the Alliance, chaining them to a wall inside his volcano base's most unstable room. The team breaks free multiple times, once by an alternate Venom's intervention. They ultimately escape, and establish an outpost on a small islet off Crystal Island, while Rayzok steals Venom's Time Dilation Accelerator. No Turning Back Soon after, Rayzok mounts an assault on their outpost with thunderstorms. He lures the team into his base, and while they are there, they learn of a project that Rayzok was working on, but only that it was powered by Lightning Crystals, not exactly what it is. They do find out what it is shortly, though, as they enter a "maintenance closet." They have time to investigate it, though, because a being named Bultrox is attacking Rayzok at that point. Zartok joins the fight, against both warriors, betraying Rayzok and getting revenge on Bultrox for using him as bait upon Bultrox's entry. Bultrox was smashed to the ground and away from the fight by Zartok, and found by Jahvoka, who enlisted the Runask's help. Bultrox helped the team by using his disruptor sword to break the force fields around Rayzok's projects, all 24 of them, and then distracted Rayzok, allowing the team's techies to rig them to detonate. The Alliance escaped in time to watch and rejoice as the fortress blew up and the outer halls caved in. Mystery and Danger At this point the Hokanuka were beginning to reveal themselves, and Rayzok's domo, Yarik, turned out to be one of them. Buraka was attacked in a cave she was scouting by Trallix, who beat her, and gave her a warning. Part of the team was scouting the fortress for Scorpio-Spider hideouts when they were attacked by a super-sized Rahkshi. The rest of their team soon joined them, including Buraka with a new energy rocket launcher on her arm. They defeated the Rahkshi, and returned to base, with Suntrah promising the "Toa Mini" that he would restore them to their former might. Suntrah succeeded, and the Toa rejoiced at their returned strength and power. Rayzok was finalizing a new project, androids called Pneuma-Toa, for they could fire compressed-air projectiles at their opponents. He promptly ran into on on a noose suspended by its own weapons while he was on a stroll through his fortress, left as a prank by Slaryka. Rayzok could sense Vaturi's spirit's want of freedom and her newfound hope for success emanating from her wreckage, the lack of which had caused her to betray her team before. Rayzok wanted to prevent her from ever returning to them, so he mutated her, giving the former Crynok a bat-like appearance. The team was examining a stash of tablets that Suntrah had recovered from the fortress when Vaturi arrived at the Alliance's outpost. Simultaneously, Slaryka reported some news to the Man, saying the same thing as Vaturi did at the some time, revealing that "Rayzok" was really their original enemy, Burtok, in disguise, for Rayzok had been killed, not Burtok, as first thought. Justice is Served The team mounted one final attack on the fortress, and the Hokanuka noticed this, so they launched their own simultaneous attack, with the aid of Yaltrax. The native Rahi had also gotten fed up with the Scorpio-Spiders, and, with Slaryka slightly herding them, attacked Rayzok's fortress as well. During the course of the Battle, Burtok revealed that he had kept a weapon from his previous encounters with the Alliance, the Matrix Staff. He wielded it against his enemies, turning the tide of the battle to his favor, but a team effort not only rigged the Matrix Staff to explode, but also took Burtok's warp machine and forced him into a dimensional void, where the Matrix staff exploded, sending Burtok into warp. The Hokanuka immediately went to work rigging the volcano's lava to bury Burtok's fortress the next time it erupted. Yarik locked Fajaku in a closet in Burtok's fortress just before the volcano erupted, burying the fortress. Zalkatrex forced the sadistic Hokanuka to dig the novice out, and promptly executed him with a swift motion. The Alliance waited for nightfall, then let off some fireworks that Suntrah had whipped up before in his spare time. Zalkatrex suggested to Lihee and Voran the next day that they head off for Altronia, because the island's authority figure would like to meet them and recruit them. The leaders conceded, and Levuku gave the news to Buraka. Side Stories Bionicle Loser Surfing The group are randomly teleported to an unknown realm where they are pitted against each other in a surfing contest. None even make it to the finish line without wiping out or crashing. They are warped back to their realm, through unknown means and for unknown reasons. A Few Years Previously A being named Sybeko was working as a save to a Makuta named Rularx, forced to create a shrinking formula for the sadist. he instead concocted a random mass of the viruses the Makuta had given him, and Rularx could sense that. The Makuta ordered Sybeko to test it on himself, and he did, changing the Runask into a much thinner creature with yellow and black armor. Rularx expelled Sybeko from his fortress, and the victim was recruited by Altronia agents. Persistence is a Virtue (Sidd's Blog Story) Zallirix is bored, but, when running an errand, finds two jetpack prototypes built by Nytrix being tested by Rajal, who is selecting a volunteer from a group of recruits, including Levuku, Ferrak, Vohk, and Vaturi. He stole one while they were being tested, and fought off all of the group who tried to detain him, except, Levuku, who challenged Zallirix to the fight of his life. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Storyline